Supporting The Ties That Bind
by EpicDeathBall
Summary: So I'm basically going to be retelling the game's story, but with (hopefully) more focus on the characters interactions. Sometimes the ties that bind the Shepherds together need some help.
1. Prologue

**Quick note before you start. This is my first fanfic, so please review. I want to get better at this.**

* * *

Prologue

"This is it, our final battle!" Chrom said. The blue-haired swordsman looked to the hooded figure standing next to him.

"You're one of us Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that! Now lets kill this dastard and be done with it!", Chrom nodded towards the back of the massive room they were in and drew his sword. At the back of the room stood an altar made of black stone. Looming above it was a fierce looking carving of a black dragon with six wings and six eyes. Halfway between them and the altar stood their opponent, the Sorcerer named Validar. Validar was a tall, wiry man with an angular face and dark purplish skin like his entire body was one big bruise. In his long skeletal arms he held a magical tome.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other and nodded. Chrom charged Validar while Robin skirted around the side. Validar was surprisingly quick, dodging three strikes in succession and blocking Chrom's third blow with a blast of magical lightning. Chrom jumped back then rolled forward as Validar hurled a purple ball of energy at him. Robin began charging his own blast of magic. As Chrom swung his sword once more, Validar disappeared.

"Up there!" Chrom yelled.

Robin looked up to the ceiling just in time to dodge another blast of magic. He dove backward and released the magic in his hand.

"Thoron!" He yelled, a spear of lightning flew towards Validar. It exploded against the ceiling right next to Validar.

"You fools!" Validar said as he evaporated into purple smoke.

Robin picked himself up and drew his sword. "I've just about had enough of you!" he said."

Suddenly a wave of electricity launched Chrom into a nearby column. Robin looked to his left. Validar was now directly in front of the altar. Chrom ran up beside Robin.

"You alright?" Robin asked him.

"I'm fine. Lets finish this."

"Alrighty then." Robin said, drawing his sword. _It's time to end this nightmare_.

Together they charged Validar. Chrom unleashed a flurry of attacks that Validar barely dodged. Robin smirked. As soon as Chrom let up, Robin leaped in yelling "You're finished!" and stabbed Validar in the chest.

"F-fools…" Validar grunted. "You cannot change… what has… already been written…"

Robin and Chrom stepped back and sheathed their swords. Validar collapsed and began evaporating into purple smoke for the last time. Chrom smiled at Robin triumphantly. Suddenly Validar lifted himself up.

"This isn't over! Damn you BOTH!" He yelled and shot a cackling ball of dark energy at Chrom.

"Look out!" Robin yelled. He pushed Chrom out of the way just in time, only to be struck by the sphere himself. The next thing Robin knew, he was on the ground.

_Damn that hurt! _Robin thought. He shook his head in an effort to regain his senses.

"You alright!?" Chrom asked. He began lifting Robin up and glanced back at the wisps of purple smoke that were all that remained of Validar. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom smiled at him. "We can rest easy now."

Robin wasn't paying attention. Chrom's voice sounded far away. His head was pounding as his vision began turning red.

"At long last." Chrom said. He looked back at Robin again and his smile vanished. "What's wrong!? Hey, hang on-hugh!"

The rest of Chrom's sentence was choked off. Chrom stumbled backwards, clutching the bolt of lightning that had impaled him. Robin held up his hand and stared at it in horror. Electricity still ran across his glove.

_No… no. No! NononoNO! What have I done!?_ Robin's mind screamed. He looked up at Chrom. His eyes were filled with sorrow and understanding.

Chrom shook his head. "This is not y-your fault… promise me, you'll escape from this place. Please… go…" And with that, Chrom collapsed on the floor. Dead. An evil, echoing laugh filled the room and Robin's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno, but we can't just leave him here."

"Nnnngh…" Robin groaned and opened his eyes. Above him stood a man with blue hair and a girl with blonde pigtails.

"I see you're awake now" the blue-haired man said.

"Hey there!" Said the girl, here blonde pigtails bouncing a little as she bent down to look at him more closely. The man next to her also bent down.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." He said with a chuckle. "Give me your hand."

He offered Robin his hand. When Robin grabbed his hand, he noticed his right hand had a strange symbol on it. It looked like six wings and eyes. The man pulled Robin to his feet. Once Robin was on his feet, he noticed a second man behind the other. Unlike the blue-haired man however, this man was heavily armored.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you… Chrom." Robin replied.

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"N-no, I… your name kinda just… came to me."

"Hmmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is… it's…uhhhhhh…"

"You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not exactly sure… look, this might be and odd question, but where exactly am I?"

"Hey, I've heard of this!" The girl exclaimed. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." The armored man said.

"So you CAN talk." Robin said to him.

"You expect us to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?" He continued.

"But-but it's true!" Robin pleaded.

"Frederick, what if it is true?" Chrom asked. "We can't just leave him here. What if bandits found him? What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same milord, I must ask you to be cautious. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Okay then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Hold on just one second." Robin said. "Do I get any say in what happens to me?"

"Peace, friend. We'll hear all you have to say back in town." With that Chrom and the others began to walk away.

_Should I go with them or run?_ Robin asked himself._ No. They're my best chance of finding out about my past_.

Robin quickly caught up with the group. After a few moments of silence Robin voiced a concern of his. "So am I a prisoner?" He asked Chrom.

Chrom smiled at him. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we're certain you're no enemy of Yilisse."

"Yilisse? So that's where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha!" Frederick scoffed. "Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"I wish someone was paying me for having amnesia…" Robin mumbled.

"Enough, Frederick." Chrom glared at him. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. Oh! We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is Chrom-but you already know that. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa." He jerked his thumb in her direction.

"Hey! I am NOT delicate!" Lissa said with a scowl. "Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Now it was Chrom's turn to scowl. "You're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds, huh?" Robin gave Frederick another look. "You tend sheep… in full armor?"

"Well it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." He said. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I wish I could trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"Heh. Don't worry about it." Robin said with a shrug. "I probably wouldn't trust me either."

"I'm glad you understand."

Robin smiled and the group fell into silence once more. _Well maybe Frederick isn't as bad as I thought. Now if only I could remember my name… What _is _it!?_

There was a sudden *snap* behind the group. They turned to find Robin grinning.

"I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Chrom asked.

"My name! It's Robin!"

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Chrom smiled.

"Chrom?" Robin looked to him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa yelled frantically.

It didn't take long for them to see what had Lissa so worried. A little farther down the road, smoke rose from the center of the town.

"Let's go!" With that, Chrom took off towards the town.

"Milord, wait!" Frederick called after him. "*Sigh*. Come milady." He said exasperatedly

_Milord? Milady?_ Robin shook his head. _Ah, I'll worry about that later._

He followed close behind, and in no time they made it to the center of the town.

_Wait! Do I even have any weapons!?_ Robin began searching himself rapidly. Around his waist was a Bronze sword, and in one of his cloaks many pockets he found a yellow book. He put the book safely back in its pocket.

"Hey Chrom! Don't start the party without me!"

"Robin? You followed us, why?"

"Well why not? You helped me and now I'm going to help you. Just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Where'd Frederick get that horse?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's his horse. He retrieved it from the stables on our way here."

Lissa ran up to them. "C'mon, Chrom! We have to stop them!" Lissa pointed to the other end of the town square where a large man dressed in animal skin was roughing up a young woman.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Robin clamped a hand down on Chroms shoulder before he could take off.

"Wait, Chrom. You can't just go charging in. I have a plan. I'll go with Frederick and help him take out the bandits in the square. You and Lissa will follow behind and finish off any stragglers. You could use some of those produce stalls as cover. When we get to the bridge, Frederick and I will distract the leaders guards while you attack the leader. Your sword will give you the advantage." He looked at Lissa's staff. "So you're a healer. Make sure he stays alive."

"Right."

"Frederick, I trust going with you will help with any concerns you might have with me possibly hurting Chrom or Lissa?"

"Slightly."

"*Sigh* Ok."

Robin pulled out the book once again. The pages were filled with a strange writing. _I understand it somehow… Time to see what this thing can do. If I'm right…_

"Is that a magic tome? Robin, you know magic?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"I believe so. If I can't, I'm about to find out. That's another reason I want you to stay back. If I mess up, I have a feeling the magic could backfire. Alright, now that that's been dealt with, you ready Frederick?"

"Yes."

Robin glanced at the weapon Frederick was now holding. A Silver Lance. Yeah, he was ready all right.

"You take the Myrmidon, I'll take care of the Barbarians."

The man nodded and they charged. Robin ran towards the man to his left. When he thought he was a good distance away, he opened the tome. He skimmed through the incantation and threw his hand at the brigand.

"Thunder!" A ball of cackling electricity flew from his palm and sent the man to the floor in a shower of sparks. "Boo-yah!" He spun around and searched for the second Barbarian, but neither he nor the Myrmidon remained standing. "You work fast."

"Yes, but this fight is not over yet."

"Right, you ready Chrom?"

"Of course."

Robin and Frederick charged forward once again. Robin sent another ball of electricity flying towards the brigands. The ball exploded right in front of them.

"Hey stupid! Come get some!"

Robin succeeded in getting most of the guards' attention. Frederick only had to worry about A Myrmidon and a Barbarian. _Of course most of them come for me. Well, I asked for it._ _An axe, a sword, and… that guy's a Mage isn't he? Ah great…_ Robin felt something spark in his brain. He felt like he'd been trained for a situation like this. Robin shifted the tome to his left hand and drew his sword. The Barbarian took a swing. Robin dropped and stabbed upward. Robin left his sword as the Barbarian fell.

"Thunder!" Now it was the Myrmidons turn to fall. Robin bent down to retrieve his sword. Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and sent into the stream under the bridge.

"That wasn't very nice of you." He shook himself off and frowned at the Mage who now stood above him on street level. He eyed the symbol on the mans tome. "Elwind, huh? No wonder that hurt…" He began to ready another blast of electricity.

"Don't even think about it. My spell's already ready. You'll be dead before your Thunder leaves your hand." The brigand smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Robin smirked back. "You just gave me enough time to charge it."

"Elwind!"

Robin jumped into the air. The blast of wind hit the ground under him and launched him into the air. He landed and spun to face the Mage. "You're finished!" The Mage's eyes widened as he was thrown into the river, a charred hole in his chest.

Robin walked back to retrieve his sword. It came free with a sharp scraping sound. _I must've hit a bone._ He grimaced. Looking across the bridge, he saw that Chrom had finished the leader and was headed back this way. Robin found his eyes drawn back to his sword. The brigands' blood still stained its blade. Robin suddenly felt sick.

"Well, that's it." Chrom said as he approached. "Hey, you alright? You're really pale!"

"I… I'm fine Chrom. I just… I'm not used to killing I guess. I don't remember ever having to kill before."

"It's… not really something you get used to." Chrom admitted. "But you're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you came to be here?" Frederick asked skeptically.

"I understand your skepticism, Frederick. But you're going to have to believe me when I say I have shared all I know." Robin was beginning to wonder what it would take to convince Frederick he wasn't a threat.

Chrom smiled. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Thanks, Chrom."

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored." He smiled.

Frederick spoke up once again. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"I know this'll sound kinda stupid, but what's Plegian?"

Chrom turned to him. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa clenched her fists.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick advised her.

"Yeah, I know… Don't worry, I'll get used to this."

A new voice called to them. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" Lissa's face instantly lit up with a huge grin.

Frederick turned to address the villager. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Just as quickly as it had appeared, Lissa's grin died. "What?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"I hate you so much sometimes Frederick…" She groaned.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there, Chrom." Robin said.

"'Stern' is one name for it." Lissa pouted. "I can think of a few others!"

Chrom chuckled. "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Uh-huh. Duly noted."

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh we realize."

The frown never left Fredericks face. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right. Ready, Robin? The capitol isn't far."

Robin nodded. _I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

**All right. Next chapter done! Once we get into the later chapters I'll be able to deviate from the story a bit more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that this took so long. Stuff ****happened, and yeah. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Robin and the others had been walking for an hour when the sun began to sink below the horizon. That was when Lissa began complaining, much to the others' amusement.

Lissa glared at the darkening sky overhead. "Ugh. I told you-it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-AGH! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," Chrom said, trying to resist the urge to chuckle. "Want to help me gather some firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Robin was quietly laughing at the scene before him, until he heard a low growling sound.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick looked at the three of them. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Soon they were all seated around a campfire enjoying the fruits of Fredericks labor. Lissa, however, didn't seem to like it that much.

Chrom grinned, "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in!"

"I'll pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? … Uh, Robin?"

She turned to see why he wasn't responding to see him wolfing down his portion.

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

He paused, "But it's good!"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

"Chrom, since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back-boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick cut in, "Even those that we don't enjoy."

"Really?" She huffed, "Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick faltered, "M-me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

"So, Chrom, could you tell me about your sword?" Robin said, changing the subject, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, this sword has been passed down through my family for ages. Its name is Falchion. It's a remarkable sword, its blade never dulls."

Robin's eyes widened, "Wow… that's amazing!" _And he's supposed to be just a shepherd? There's something they're not telling me…_

Frederick cleared his throat, "Anyways, we should all get some sleep."

Robin immediately fell backwards, "Sounds good to me!" _I'll find out more sooner or later…_

* * *

The next thing Robin knew, the sky was on fire. He jumped up as a fireball crashed into the ground. As he looked around he noticed that Chrom and Lissa were no longer present. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Come," Frederick said, "We must find milord and milady. Quickly! Get on my horse!"

The lingering drowsiness didn't help Robin grasp the situation any better, "A-all right," He stammered. As soon as he was aboard, Frederick took off at a swift gallop. It only took them a few minutes to find Chrom and Lissa. They entered an area where the fire had devoured nearly all the trees, leaving behind a barren field.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick called out. Frederick halted so suddenly Robin almost fell off.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried.

"We're fine Frederick, but it may not stay that way for long," Chrom gestured behind him.

Robin dismounted and looked out upon the field. Several human shape figures shuffled across, and each of them had a weapon. The closer he looked, the more frightened he became. He looked at his three companions, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom said with a shake of his head.

"T-they almost got me…" Lissa whimpered, "If it wasn't for that masked man… Hey, where'd he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things… to the blade," Frederick brandished his lance, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom drew his sword, "Right. Just be careful. These things… a blow that would fell a normal man just weakens them."

"Great…" Robin said with a sigh. He peered out from the edge of the trees, "We should try to take them out one by one. I get the feeling that we don't want all of them on us at the same time."

"No kidding."

"Alright, here's the plan: Chrom, you and me will take out those 2 Fighters. Frederick, stay within the trees until the Myrmidon gets close, and then take him out. Then regroup by that abandoned fort. Lissa, you stay near Frederick until we've done our part, ok?"

"But, Robin, what if there's more of them? Y'know, hiding or something?" Lissa asked nervously.

"That's why we'll be staying near the fort. Hopefully we won't have to actually occupy the fort, but it'll be close by if we do need it. Alright, lets go!"

Chrom immediately dashed out of cover towards the first Fighter. Robin followed close behind, Thunder tome in hand. Chrom's target turned and swung his axe with inhuman speed. Chrom swung Falchion up, just managing to deflect the axe over his head. The second Fighter started towards Chrom. Robin opened his tome, "No you don't! Thunder!"

The ball of lightning flew from his palm and right past the Fighter's face. It turned to face him, black smoke falling from his mouth.

"Man, you are ugly! WOAH!" Robin dodged to the side as the Fighter leapt at him. _Those things are FAST._ Robin began prepping his spell. The monster charged him. Robin ducked under its swing and blasted it in the face with lightning. It landed several feet away, "Well that's that, I guess. Wait…"

Robin recalled what Chrom had told them. These things couldn't be felled in one hit. He scrambled to open his tome as the Fighter recovered and faced him once again. The monster charged the white haired amnesiac, "GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You're finished!" A ball of lightning hit it right between the eyes. Then another. Robin drew his sword and slammed it into the Fighter, pinning it to the ground, "Maybe a tad unnecessary, but I'm not taking any more chances."

The thing began dissolving, the purple smoke evaporating into nothingness. Robin turned to his companion, "You all good?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… where'd that Myrmidon go…"

"Milord, look out!"

There was the thunder of hooves and suddenly Frederick was behind Chrom. With the Myrmidon now decorating the end of his lance.

"We can't afford to let our guard down, are you unharmed, Milord?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Frederick, thank you."

They ran to the fort to find Lissa there waiting for them. As they looked out upon the rest of the field in front of them, Robin pointed out several figures approaching.

"Chrom, look at the way they're shambling. More of those things."

"Great."

"I can't tell much from this distance, but one looks to be an archer. Frederick, you can handle him, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, so- Do you guys hear that?"

They turned back to the woods they had exited from as a horse burst out of the foliage. The woman upon the horse stopped for a moment to throw someone to the ground, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!"

Robin looked at Chrom. Did that lady just call him Captain? And who the heck is that other guy? His attention was drawn back to the red clad woman as she continued speaking.

"Agh, I knew I shouldn't have left ya. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

It was at this moment the man she had dumped on the ground seemed to recover.

"Hold, milady!" he jumped up with a flourish, "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

The woman looked taken aback by the mans sudden outburst, "…The hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural," He bowed ever so gracefully, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles-no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion!" He shouted, "…Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going?" He grabbed the woman's arm as she began to move away, "Pray, at least tell me your name!" He begged.

"I'm Sully. And I'm a Shepherd."

"Sully! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now?"

Chrom face palmed and Robin moved over to them, "All right Viraeon or whatever it was, that's enough. We have more important things to worry about here!" He waved his hand at the rapidly approaching monsters.

"B-but, my dear Sully-"

"Look, sort it out later. Y'know, when there aren't these things trying to kill us?"

"Hmph. All right. And it's Virion."

"Sure. You're an archer, right? Stay back with Lissa, the girl in yellow over there, leave her ALONE and take a shot at these things whenever you have an opening."

"Leave it to me. I am, after all, the Archest of Arch- Hey! Where are you going?"

"To make sure we all stay alive," Robin yelled over his shoulder. He looked at Chrom and shrugged. He had no Idea what to make of this guy, that's for sure.

"Alright, so Frederick will take care of the archer and… those two Mercenaries I now see. Sully, you help Frederick with the Mercs. Chrom and I will take care of the Fighters again since we're the ones with the swords. And… that monster behind the rest, with all the…hair, see him Chrom?

"Yeah."

"Watch out for him. I have a feeling he'll be tougher than the rest of these things… somehow."

"Right."

"GGRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"

"They're here," Robin unsheathed his sword, "You ready, guys?"

The others nodded. Grinning, Robin raised his sword, "Alright, lets go get 'em!"

Chrom and Robin rushed forward, swords colliding with axes. Frederick and sully flew past them in blue and red streaks; Sully impaling one of the monsters before it had the chance to bring its sword up. The archer was able to get a shot off at Frederick, but it clanged harmlessly off his armor. Before the archer had completely dissolved, the second Merc was already on the ground, headless and impaled by two lances. Chrom swept his foes axe over his head and kicked it back. Robin's foe landed next to it, minus one arm. Chrom finished his target with a flying leap. Robin simply lopped off the other's head and stabbed it where its heart should have been.

Chrom smiled at the white-haired man. "Almost over. Just that last one to take care of."

"Yeah. These things are strong, but it seems that they're not too smart. It definitely makes taking them down a bit easier," Robin beckoned the cavaliers back, "Alright, time to finish off the last one of these things. Virion, it doesn't seem like you've had much action. Want the last one?"

"If you insist, Sir Robin, I will dispatch of this monstrosity with due haste!"

With that, Virion drew his bow and took aim at the last monster. With a roar it charged, "Virion, you might want to hurry up…" The others readied their weapons.

Virion let his arrow fly, "Au revoir!" It settled in the things skull with a solid *THUNK*, and it stopped in its tracks.

Frowning, Chrom turned to the eloquent archer, "Virion, it's not disappearing, you need to shoot it again."

"Hmmm… I would have thought it impossible to survive such a spectacular shot. However, it is not dissolving. Our good friend shall be feathered once more!" As he nocked his arrow, the thing suddenly came back alive once more. Virion loosed his arrow the same moment the monster threw it's axe.

"Virion, watch it!" Robin crashed into the man's side, sending them both sprawling, "You alright?"

"Yes I am quite alright. You didn't have to tackle me though. Ugh, now my noble garb is absolutely filthy," Virion said as he dusted himself off.

"…It's just some dirt. It's not that bad, you know."

They looked over to where the thing was standing. All that was left was two arrows on the ground, "Well, that's that," Lissa sighed.

Frederick dismounted and at once assumed his rigid stance, "Sully, take Virion and head for the Shepherd's barracks."

"Sure thing."

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick turned as a blue clad figure approached, "This young man took care of the rest."

Lissa smiled at the stranger, "Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom added, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

Robin thought he heard some slight hesitation, but he assumed Marth was just being a little cautious. _That name sounds familiar though… I wonder where I've heard it before._

Chrom looked quite surprised, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?"

_Ah, so that's why the name sounds familiar._

"You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

Lissa jumped, "Huh!? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

Robin crossed his arms, "Not much for conversation, is…he?"

Chrom turned, "Hmm? Why the hesitation?"

"I-I don't really know. It's just… something about Marth's voice seemed… feminine."

"Really? I couldn't tell… hmmmm."

"No matter what his gender is, it appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick said, "I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Robin grinned, "Alright! I can't wait to see it!" He turned to Chrom, "What is the capital called?"

"Ylisstol. We should be there by morning."

"We're that close huh? Lets go! Forward march!"

"Easy, Robin." Chrom said with a chuckle, "We'll be there soon enough. And when we get there, there's someone I want you to meet…"


End file.
